


This is gonna be the best day of my life

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't one for crappy little Indie shops along dingy alleyways in London, but he's a drug addict in a play and he really doesn't know where else to get strange clothes from. Harry, on the other hand, absolutely loves the nimble little shops hidden away from the big city crawling with people. Louis didn't like those shops until he met Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is gonna be the best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I usually write smut, but I've decided that I'd be a little different and write some fluff.
> 
> This is honestly terrible, but I was really bored, it's not cute but I felt like writing something.  
> My Twitter's @warmloulou , feel free to come and tell me how crappy this is :)

Indie shops just weren't Louis' thing. He  _hated_ them with a passion. Louis was perfectly happy shopping in mainstream shops, those that sold  _normal_ clothes that actually looked reasonably presentable on people. There was also something about those Indie shops, something eerie about them - he presumes it's the look of the people who shop there, all with huge expanders in their ears, strangely patterned clothing and a face that looks stoned every single time they bother to leave their house. He really does try his best to avoid these shops, those that lead one on a tangent down windy streets and dingy alleyways. But, unfortunately he needs to buy some odd clothes for a production, in which he plays the part of a drug addict. 

Louis follows the cobbled road down the alley, the cobbles reasonably soaked from the rain that previously dawned. He appoints himself infront of the door of a small shop with mesh covering the windows. It's not the nicest looking shop, he thinks, _but it'll do._ The sign above the door clearly had some sort of fashionable colours painted on, but it leads Louis to assume the rain has worn it and now, it definately needs a lick of paint. 

He opens the door to the sound of a bell, surprised as the woman behind the counter was smiling away. He walked into the shop, browsing the lines of clothes that hung from the walls and racks scattered unkemptly. He flicked through the clothes, finding nothing of the sort he wanted, moving onto the rack in the middle of the dimly lighted room. 

A grey t-shirt with white smudge-looking print adorned the coat hanger, the neck perfectly stiched in a 'v' shape and a pocket on the bottom left -  _this is exactly why he doesn't shop here._ The t-shirt was hideous; that's why he was so interested. Louis reached his hand out of his pocket and took the shirt in his hand. 

The shirt moved the other way.

Peering over the metal rail, Louis' eyes met someone elses. The man was tall, he had brown hair that was clearly curly but was set as though it were quiffed. His eyes were a deep shade of green, not that he could see much in the dim light of the shop. He had thin pink lips, that completely brought out the colour of his eyes, and before he knew it, his lips were parting into a smile. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, you can have it- here," Louis said, letting go of the hanger and plastering on a crooked smile. He could tell the man shopped here regularly, only, he wasn't like the rest. These clothes suited him, the clothes with a few silver necklaces and tight jeans. Louis wasn't going to lie, the man was hot,  _very_ hot. 

"No,  _I'm_ sorry, here." The man smiled, pushing the shirt over towards Louis' chest. Louis shook his head and moved the mans hand back to his own chest.

"You have it, seriously, I'll find another," Louis continued, "I mean, I don't usually shop here, but I'm sure there's other shops that I can find and I'm sure that they'll sell, like, the exact same shirt and stuff. It's no big deal, I mean it's not like it'll suit me, it'll look  _so_ much better on you anyway I mean, Jesus have you-" Louis trailed off, his eyes wide at his statement _._ The taller man, who he needs a new name for, was smiling down at him, a small hint of sympathy in his eyes. "I was, um, sorry. You have it," Louis muttered, turning on his heel.

"Harry, I'm Harry." The boy - Harry - said. Louis turned back on his heel, to see the man's hand extended.

"L-Louis, Louis, that's me. Louis the rambler!" Louis shook Harry's hand and smiled, feeling the colour of his cheeks redening as he realised he's so over-doing this whole 'impressing' thing.  _Idiot._

Harry was still smiling down at him and Louis thinks he's never seen anything as beautiful as this boy in his life. It's like he's magically gifted from the heavens, or something paranormal - because, _Jesus,_ nobody just looks like this without black magic of some-sort. He doesn't believe in fairytales or magic, but this once, just this once - he thinks he does.

"Yeah, cool. So, Louis, um- you wanna, go for a coffee, you've got a nice smile, by the way," Harry blushes, his eyes somehow now sparkling. Louis feels his lips part and he's grinning from ear to ear.  _I'm such an idiot._ Louis just beams up at this new man and he just wants to squeeze his cheeks and kiss him. _  
_

"I'd very much like that, Harry," Louis answers.

"The, the-um, here," Harry stutters, "I insist." he smiles, handing the t-shirt over to Louis. He gratefully accepts it and rolls his eyes - just so he doesn't look  _too_ selfish. Louis walks over to the till and Harry follows, like a puppy following its owner, and Louis just feels happy. 

~

"So, what brought you to London?" Harry asks, strolling down the street and apparently unable to walk in a straight line.

"Well, it was mainly Uni to be honest. I like the city buzz and all that, so I just thought 'why not?' and stayed here after I'd finished." Explained Louis. "What about you, Harry, um?" 

"Styles,"

"What about you, Harry Styles?" He laughed.

"Well, I'm a bit of a singer, I only dabble a bit, but I'm looking to be, like, talent spotted. Or something, y'know?" Harry nods along to his own question, something Louis shouldn't be picking up on,  _he's not a teenager._

"Ah! You sing, what do you sing then?" 

"Just songs that I write and stuff," Harry trailed off, "d'you want to go in here, it'll be more quieter than the others. They do a nice hot chocolate, that's if you like chocolate, obviously," it was like Harry was repeating Louis' rambling actions, but on Harry, it was just cute.

"Sure."

 


End file.
